


Not A Hallmark Moment

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: Stiles' mom used to love watching Hallmark movies around Christmas. She'd watch the same ones over and over again with Stiles' dad. Stiles had never felt the need to watch with them, preferring to play and make up his own stories. Now that she's dead, it would feel cheap to watch without her. Like he's faking it.OrStiles isn't thrilled that the pack wants to spend Christmas Eve watching Hallmark movies, but he's an adult and will make the best of the situation.





	Not A Hallmark Moment

The thing Stiles hates about Hallmark Christmas movies is how they shit on big cities while glorifying small town life as the only way to be happy. High powered executive comes to the family farm for Christmas, falls in love, leaves her entire world behind just like that, because she could never be truly happy in New York, and life is nothing without a man. Single dad and kid move to a small town, settle down with a nice local lady and all problems disappear. Add that they're nearly all straight, white couples, color Stiles disinterested. 

Stiles' mom used to love watching Hallmark movies around Christmas. She'd watch the same ones over and over again with Stiles' dad. Stiles had never felt the need to watch with them, preferring to play and make up his own stories. Now that she's dead, it would feel cheap to watch without her. Like he's faking it.

That's what the pack voted to do, though. They want to watch a cheesy Hallmark movie on Christmas Eve, complete with wine, popcorn, and holiday snacks. The pack piles in to Derek's loft with their contributions, including Lydia's expensive wine, Scott's popcorn, and Kira's candy canes. There's a plate of cookies that Derek made and is looking nervous about, and Stiles is pretty sure they're an old family recipe. 

Boyd and Erica curl up together on a love seat with Isaac sitting on the ground in front of them. Allison is in Scott's lap on the couch next to where Kira is curled against Derek's chest. Stiles personally would feel awkward cuddling up to his new significant other and the same couch as his ex and their new s.o., but whatever, it's not his problem. 

With Lydia in the reclining arm chair, that leaves Stiles on the remaining love seat next to Peter. He doesn't actually mind. Peter's proven himself over the years since high school. He's saved their lives and helped save the town enough times that Derek had relented and accepted that Peter is reformed (well, as reformed as he can be). 

And Stiles, well, he and Peter...There's something between them that they haven't defined. When they're together researching, it's a broad hand on Stiles' lower back. It's Peter bringing Stiles his favorite coffee and danish from the local bakery. A brush of his fingers against Stiles' throat.

Stiles answers with cooking Peter's favorite dinner, and digging up a copy of an old book that Peter had lost in the fire, and scenting Peter is return when he initiates it. So, as much as the pack has accepted that Peter is here to stay, it's really Stiles who he's close to. It's Stiles he spends time with, Stiles he seeks out, Stiles who he trusts. It's a heady thing, one that Stiles doesn't take for granted. 

Stiles collapses onto the love seat next to Peter, who wordlessly hands him a glass of wine. Stiles salutes him in thanks and slouches into his seat. He tries to ignores his irritation at the start of the movie, bites down his rude comments about the plot holes and improbability about the woman running into her high school boyfriend that she never really got over at a community holiday party.

For the most part, he succeeds in holding back his disdain. The couples are busy being lovey dovey, Allison and Scott giggling as they look into each other eyes next to where Derek is murmuring in Kira's ear, making her blush and smile. Nearby, Erica is kissing Boyd while Isaac valiantly stares ahead at the screen. Lydia is on her phone, tapping away. None of them are paying him and his Hallmark movie hatred the slightest bit of attention. 

Everyone except Peter. Peter glances over whenever Stiles' anger or irritation spikes, or when he scoffs and rolls his eyes. When Stiles' hand actually twitches in aggravation, Peter takes it in his own, rubbing a thumb over the smooth skin on the back of his hand. It settles Stiles somewhat, as Peter's touch tends to do.

When Peter gets up to refill their wine, Stiles takes the opportunity to slip out onto the balcony, leaving the pack to watch the Christmas movie monstrosity. No one looks up, engrossed in the movie or their partner. Stiles leans against the railing, looking out over downtown Beacon Hills. The buildings that had been either abandoned or run by slum lords have been cleaned up over the last few years, partially thanks to Derek investing in a few of them and the other owners struggling to keep up with his upgrades, and it's beautiful. There are lights strung from balconies and decorated trees twinkling from large picture windows. 

It's December in Beacon Hills and while they're in California, it's northern California and it can get chilly at night. Stiles can see his breath fogging the air in front of him and he wishes he were wearing something thicker than his sweatshirt, but he doesn't want to go back inside. 

It turns out it doesn't matter because Stiles has only been out on the balcony for a few minutes before the door behind him quietly slides open, then closes a moment later. Stiles knows without having to look that it's Peter behind him. 

"You're shivering," Peter says quietly. Stiles shrugs. Peter huffs and a second later, his coat is being dropped onto Stiles' shoulders. Stiles looks over his shoulder in surprise. 

"Thanks," Stiles says, burrowing into the collar of the jacket. It's soft and smells of the subtle cologne Peter uses.

"Not a fan of the movie?" Peter asks, leaving against the railing to join Stiles in looking over the city. 

"Not really," Stiles says. "Not my kind of Christmas movie."

"Let me guess, you prefer Home Alone?" Peter asks.

"Hey now, Home Alone is a cinema classic," Stiles says. "But no, Hallmark movies were more my mom's speed than mine. Unrealistic love stories are more irritating than anything else."

"They don't all make the best standard to measure a relationship against, do they?" Peter says. 

"Yeah and it's just...it's a very narrow view of what makes a relationship great," Stiles says. He pauses for a moment, but talking about his mom isn't as hard as it used to be, especially with Peter. "And those kinds of movies were ones my mom always loved so it's just...hard, I guess."

"Talia was the same way," Peter says. "Always rooting for the underdog, for the happy ending. Hallmark Christmas movies were on from November until New Years."

Stiles tries to imagine the stern Talia Hale watching Christmas movies and smirks a bit. "I tried to watch a few after my mom died," Stiles says. "But it felt wrong. I wanted to feel close to her, but I felt like I was disrespecting her by watching them and hating them."

Peter hums and nudges Stiles' shoulder with his own. Peter doesn't give him useless platitudes, doesn't tell him he's sorry or anything like that. Peter knows what it's like to lose family, knows how useless saying things like that is. He just offers his silent support and they continue to look out over the city. The sound of the pack laughing at the movie drifts out through the closed door and despite himself, Stiles smiles slightly. Just because he hates it doesn't mean he wants the others not to enjoy themselves. He figures after everything they've gone through, they deserve it. 

"What are your Christmas plans?" Peter asks eventually.

"Probably eat Eggos and watch Harry Potter," Stiles says, making Peter raise an eyebrow. "My dad's working doubles starting tonight so the deputies with families can take Christmas off."

"He has a family, too," Peter points out. Stiles just shrugs. "You should come over tomorrow."

"What?" Stiles asks.

"For Christmas," Peter clarifies. He steps close, resting his hands on Stiles' hips. Stiles' heart is beating out of his chest, his eyes wide, but he doesn't pull away. He steps closer, lets Peter draw him in against his body. Peter smiles. "We can watch acceptable Christmas movies, have French toast, open gifts."

"What makes you think I got you a gift?" Stiles asks with a smirk.

"I know you, sweetheart," Peter says, nudging Stiles' temple with his nose. 

"Yeah," Stiles says softly. "Yeah, I guess you do."

Peter leans in slowly, brushing his thumb over Stiles' lower lip, before kissing him softly. Stiles doesn't hesitate, wrapping his arms around Peter's neck and tugging him closer, kissing him back. 

Kissing Peter is a revelation. Stiles has kissed before, has had casual hookups and the occasional relationship at college, but none of them hold a candle to Peter. Peter kisses Stiles like he's been waiting to do it his whole life. The way he cradles his jaw, like Stiles is something precious, how he holds him close and licks into his mouth, expertly controlling the kiss. Stiles is helpless to resist, doesn't even want to try, and in the back of his mind wonders how he's supposed to go back to kissing college kids after this. He hopes he doesn't have to.

When Peter eventually pulls away, he doesn't go far, simply rests his forehead against Stiles'. Stiles is pleased that he isn't the only one breathing harshly, that Peter's hands are still tight on his arm and on his jaw. When Stiles opens his eyes, Peter's looking at him with electric blue irises, looking more hesitant than Stiles is used to.

"Should I not have done that?" Peter asks.

"You should absolutely have done that," Stiles says. "And you should do that again, many, many times."

Peter smirks and tugs Stiles in by the lapels of his jacket, kissing him again. It's less sweet this time and more hungry, like now that Peter knows he's allowed, he wants to get everything he can from Stiles. Stiles whimpers into his mouth, clutching at Peter's shoulders as he licks into his mouth, desperate and wanting. Stiles gives as good as he gets, moaning greedily when Peter tugs at his hair, tilting his head to the side so he can mouth at Stiles' neck, leaving little nips on his sensitive skin.

There's a loud laugh from inside the loft, a reminder of where they are, and Peter reluctantly pulls away, pressing one last, lingering kiss to Stiles' lips. The want is still naked in Peter's eyes and Stiles is sure that he, with his kiss-swollen lips and wide eyes, isn't much better.

"I think," Peter says, tracing his thumb over Stiles' cheekbone, "that maybe you should come over tonight instead of waiting until tomorrow."

"Yeah?" Stiles says with a grin. "Whatever would we do?"

"Well, we can always sit by the Christmas tree and I can unwrap you," Peter says.

Stiles groans and lets his head thunk forward onto Peter's chest, making him laugh. 

"You are such a goober, how did I ever think you were scary?" Stiles asks.

"Excuse you, I am terrifying," Peter says. He hooks a finger under Stiles' chin, making him look up. "Though let's be honest, sweetheart. You were never afraid of me. Intimidated, maybe. But not afraid."

And yeah, that's true. "Sorry," Stiles says with a shrug.

"I wouldn't have you any other way," Peter says. "Come home with me?"

"Yeah, let's do that," Stiles says, grinning.

The pack doesn't look surprised at Peter and Stiles leaving, though Scott does look constipated. Stiles doesn't care, he's about to have the best Christmas in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
